phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Marona
' Marona' is a 13 year old Chroma with the power to talk to Phantoms. It was passed down from her parents. Because of her special ability, she is despised by most citizens in Ivoire and has violent abuse thrown at her. She acts like she doesn't care, and says that someday those same people who loathe her will come to like her and need her. She appears in both Phantom Brave and Phantom Brave: We Meet Again. as well as in 5 alternate NIS games. History Marona was 5 years old when her parents died. However, she found solace in Ash, a Chroma who was working with her parents when they died. Marona's father used his power to keep Ash alive as a Phantom. Marona first begins by accepting a job offer in the region of Terra Firma, where she meets a wolf posing as Raphael, a member of the White Wolf Army. She beats the fake and returns home, despite the citizens' hating her for being "Possessed." She travels to other regions in the game, fighting many well-known Ravens and Chromas such as the Zephyr Wing group and the Fighting Beasts. She eventually catches wind of a possibility of Sulphur's resurrection. She keeps doing good deeds while looking into the matter, eventually destroying the prejudice that most people have of her. Once the ressurrection is confirmed as possible, she goes to the Islan of Evil a second time (This is where she fights different Raven Groups in earlier episodes.) in an attempt to stop it. However, she is forced to be rescued by her landlord Sienna in her ship. Once Sulphr is truly resurrected, Marona, now that the prejudice towards her is gone, gathers Ravens and Chromas from around the world and, with her "army," invades the Island of Evil in an attempt to slay Sulphur. With the combined help of Ash, Castile, and in the end, Walnut, she manages to defeat the evil beast and save her world. Soon after the main game, she encounters a mysterious bottle in Verdant Guardiana, revealing the Overlord Laharl. Her and Ash battle him, his two vassals, and an ally of theirs a total of five times. (Etna and Flonne once, Laharl three times, Mid-Boss once.) The "strange people" (according to Marona) give her their Phantom Doubles and leave the region. Soon after these events, it is revealed that Scarlet the Brave has comitted a murder. Marona battles the historic figure by traveling through time to change history in order to prevent Scarlet from becoming a demon. '''(This is not confrimed in-game of otherwise. More info on events needed.) '''It turns out that Sienna, her landlord, was Scarlet the Brave in disguise, but was too weak to battle Sulphur in the end, wanting demonic powers (Much like Sprout) to become a demon for some reason. (Probably to kill Sulphur.) Marona fights and defeats the Brave, receiving her sword as a reward. During some early events in Soul Nomad, Lujei the time witch helped Sulphur when she saw him in trouble in a wave of time and helped Sulphur get out of it and sented him back to Ivoire. Marona battles Sulphur again, this time just her and Ash, (although she can still use her Phantoms during the battle.) and finally manages to destroy Sulphur once and for all. She then keeps entering into accidental battles with other "strange" enemies, (The girl Myao, Overlord Baal, and even Pringer X, the legendary super robot!) In "Another Marona," Marona finds out that every inhabitant of Ivoire except for her has been killed by what is assumed to be Sulphur. She soon finds a version of her from another world, Carona. This Marona asks the party for help in defeating her Sulphur. Another person, God Eryngi (He appeared alongside Carona.) says that if Marona defeats Carona's Sulphur, which is in Marona's world, within 10 days, he can revive all of the world's inhabitants. Marona accepts. Carona has the party "train" to defeat Sulphur by taking them to various regions. During this period, Marona tries to befriend her alternate self. Although Carona rejects the advances, she still manages a bond of friendship with Marona and the Braves. During the story, Carona continuously puts Marona and Ash's bond to the test through rather immature questions and occurences. It is revealed that Carona is who Marona would be if Ash was not revived by Marona's father at the beginning of the main story. By story's end, it is revealed that Carona was God Eryngi's servant and that the events of "Another Marona" were perpetrated by him. It turns out that the inhabitants were killed by Eryngi's "weapon," which killed allk of the inhabitants in order to test it's power. Carona was acting as his servant since he was holding her world hostage, forcing Carona to work for him. Although the inhabitants were killed, Carona activated a special type of Confine on Marona just before the curse hit Ivoire, allowing her life to be extended for ten days before she became a Phantom like Ash and the Braves. The curse ran out, but Carona activated the unique Confine again, allowing Marona and the others to confront God Eryngi as well as Carona's Sulphur, which he used as a summon creature. The two were defeated and the curse was lifted upon Eryngi's defeat, reviving all of Ivoire's inhabitants and allowing Marona and the Braves new life. However, since Ash was dead prior to the curse, he is doomed to remain a Phantom. In the end, everyone resumed their normal lives. Carona returned to her world by using Eryngi's weapon, which she kept for safekeeping. Personality Marona is a very kind person, these virtues engraved within her by her parents at a young age. When she was young, she was warned of the prejudice she would face upon her maturation, but not to worry, as someday her kindness will cause others to like her. This causes her to develop a cheerful, caring personailty, much like Disgaea's Flonne. However, despite her happy exterior, she is tortured on the inside. The years of prejudice have made her insecure, sometimes sparking very dark or abnormal thoughts bordering suicidal. ("Sometimes, I think everyone's lives would be better if I never left this island. If I didn't exist.........") However, despite people's opinions towards her, she acts on her kindness anyways. This eventually open's people's hearts to her, causing her to become even more cheerful. She is also not very confident in her Chroma abilities relying on Ash much of the time. In "Another Marona," it is revealed that she is easily swayed and convinced by certain people, as shown when she decides she wants to be strong like Carona. This is also shown when Ash denies loving Marona in a sexual way, only for Marona to take this as a personal comment. (Although it could have been just to anticipate his reaction, as she has a lot of faith in Ash.) She also, like Disgaea's Etna, is rather concious about her upper body and ends up fighting Myao because she says that Marona has a flat chest. Her pre-battle line is: "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle! Chartreuse Gale!" Gameplay Marona's specialty is her Healing and Buffering abilities. She is physically and even mentally frail, similar to the game's two Elderly classes. Her stats are much lower than other characters, but her RES stat is her strongest statistic. She is also the game's main character, and as such,cannot ever be removed from the battlefield. (Since she is not a Phantom, she doesn't have a "Remove" counter.) She need to be given very strong weapons if she is to survive, which means that the player must make use of the Fusionist to give her advanced skills and statistics VIA Weaponry. She can also attack with Spacial magic if she's in a pinch. (Must use the Fusionist to gain abilities, though.) The best thing to do is to give her buffering spells, and combine some weapons and characters with her to give her more powerful Healing spells. Some other magic is good as well. She is by no means a physical fighter. Also take into account her low HP. Although frail she can do moderate damage when attacking with RES based attacks like Ancient Mist, Crystal Rain, Ect. Marona in Makai Kingdom Marona makes a cameo appearence along with Castile in Makai Kingdom, another NIS America game for the PS2. Her and Castile are transported to Zetta's world by unknown means. (There are theories, but the most probable answer is that they were accidentily transported there by Mocha.) Zetta finds the two, wondering how they can exist in his world. He tests Marona's power, using his Zetta Beam attack. She is knocked out instantly. Castile defends her and does battle using her own innate powers. (How she gets the power is a mystery.) It is unknown where Marona is after the battle, but is is assumed that she is transported to Disgaea 2's Holt Village, possibly another mistake on Mocha's part or one of Hanako's botched summons. But luckly this isn't the only time Marona will face Zetta's beam, in Phantom brave: The Hermuda Triangle, Book Zetta will appear as a new bonus character and Players will get the opportunity to get back at Zetta for Zetta-beaming Marona. When Marona first encounters Zetta, she at first thought he was a ether a book or a Diary. but, when they founded a letter calling heros for help. they thought a hero droped it. but it soon turned out to be Zetta, whom was waiting for a hero to show up to fight and tries to Zetta beam Marona again. Luckily, Ash was there and protected Marona from being beamed this time. Marona in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Marona is transported here (by unknown means, most liklely Mocha's mistakes). Upon arriving, she meets Mao and his misfit party, accusing them of stealing her kind personality. Since she lacks her kind personality, She acts like a spoiled brat wanting to get what she wants. It is later revealed that the Tyrant Overlord Baal stole her pure heart, making her a brat. After Mao's party defeats her, she joins his party, exceling in Magic and Healing abilities, but isn't as weak as her Phantom Brave incarnation. After Overlord Baal is defeated, it is unknown what happens to her. It can be assumed she is still in Mao's world, or that she was sent home somehow, her original personality restored. Oddly, after the Baal fight, Marona says that her heart is back to normal yet when the player speaks to her in the Classroom she doesn't say anything different from when she was first recruited. Marona in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days She is avaliable as DLC for this remake of Disgaea 2 along with Ash in the game's first DLC Pack. She excels and fights just like her Disgaea 3 incarnation. Marona in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Marona has been released as DLC for the game along with Ash. She has Psycho Burgundy, Heliotrope and a move named Chartreuse which summons loads of monsters and demons to attack the foe. This is rather wierd as Marona is not a decendant of Scarlet the Brave and does not use the Soul Saber to perform it. The "Heliotrope Blade" she uses is actually made from magic, making it more suitable to her battle style. She is adept with staves, having 140% aptitude in both the INT and RES stats. The battle against her plays a remix of The End of This Passionate Feeling. She will join the party once defeated. Insterestingly, one of her alternate colour pallettes makes her look like her other world counterpart, Carona. Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero? Marona appears in this game as DLC. She is a boss who fights the Prinny thinking that he killed Ash. In this game, she seems rather out-of-character, since she is very accusational instead of being very trusting and seeing the best in people. She fights by predictably summoned various phantoms. If the player wins, Marona starts crying, thinking that she won't be able to get Ash back since she couldn't defeat the Prinny. Ash then shows up and Marona is happy again. Confused by everything that just happened, the Prinny leaves quickly. Category:Characters